The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a server apparatus, a server apparatus control method and a program, and in particular, to an information processing apparatus and method that enable reduction in the load of a current waveform registration operation, a server apparatus, a server apparatus control method and a program.
As shown in FIG. 1, there is a system that measures a current waveform of one point of a switchboard, which is a basis of power supply, by a clamp ammeter or the like and thereby monitors usage states (ON/OFF states) of a plurality of electric appliances connected to a lower flow side than the one point, for example, in each house (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-039492, and Non-patent Document, “Nonintrusive Appliance Load Monitoring System—Discrete Operating Conditions and Integer Programming—,” 42nd Society of Instrument and Control Engineers (SICE) Discrete Event System Research Group, pp. 33-38, Dec. 20, 2008, Osaka University).
As a method of estimating usage states of a plurality of electric appliances connected to a lower flow side from a current waveform measured at a source, a separative estimation technique of separating a mixed current waveform, in which current waveforms of the plurality of electric appliances are mixed, into the current waveforms of the respective electric appliances and estimating the current waveforms is used. For separation and estimation of the mixed current waveform, it is preferable that the current waveforms of the respective electric appliances be registered in advance.